Hola Extraño
by Miko Katsumi
Summary: Una Carta de sakura a shaoran, revelando sus sentimientos, y diciendole de una forma muy linda como se ha sentido todo este tiempo. Ciertos detalles diferentes a la historia original REVIEWS! leanlo les va a gustar mucho


Holas, pss bueno se que no he terminado mi otra historia, voy a poner el ultimo capitulo entre hoy y el sabado no se preocupen he vuelto jeje, y pues creo que ahora me dedicare a los one-shots, y que mas le voy a hacer, un dia de inspiracion, por que tuve un dia muuuuuuuuuuuuy deprimente, pero ya estoy bien, y aqui esta el resultado, Disfrutenlo¡ Reviews PLZ!

* * *

Hola Extraño

Hola extraño, hoy te he visto de nuevo. Me miras, sonríes, pero solo es eso, una simple sonrisa la que me diriges, no es mala, pero siempre me hubiera gustado algo más. Me gustaría saber que deseas, a quien le quieres dar aquello que yo quiero. Pasan lentamente los años, la situación es igual. Daría lo que fuera por que me des aquello que yo tanto añoro. Por unos momentos me parece que deseas dármelo, que en verdad es lo que deseas, y me alegro mucho, pero de repente me doy cuenta que solo me he creado un mundo de sueños y no es mas que una cruel fantasía.

¿Qué es aquello que tanto deseo? Es un deseo que me angustia, que su ausencia me mata por dentro. Ver como, este tesoro, tan preciado para mi, se lo entregas a alguien mas, me hace sentir que me entierran una daga en el fondo de mi ser. Es un deseo que puede acosar mis sueños, que puede hacerme sentir en el olvido y que solo escuchar acerca de el me puede hacer sentir dichosa.

Hola extraño, hay algo diferente hoy. Hay una ausencia, busco¿Qué hace falta, me asusto. Me alejo para observarte, siento que mi vida ya no vale, ya no esta, ya lo has entregado, por fin se lo has dado a alguien. De nuevo, tu sonríes, te vez feliz y me confirmas lo que he visto. Yo muero, ya no soy ni polvo, ya no soy nada, y aun así te sonrió, sonrió, por que ahora por fin lo he comprendido, he comprendido algo que en la inmadurez no veía, es tan simple, tan sencillo, tan triste. Simple y sencillamente nunca fue para mi, en ningún momento de nuestro recorrido fue para mi, lo debí entender en el momento en que note como cambias tu mirada hacia mi, una mirada de sencillo cariño, pero ningún otro sentimiento. Debí entender en el momento que vi como tus ojos brillaban cuando hablaban de aquella persona, y aunque yo hubiera matado por estar contigo, nunca fue, ni será nuestro destino. Y te miro de nuevo tus ojos no resplandecen, algo ha pasado, por fin lo noto, levanto la vista, te veo, te lo han devuelto, te han rechazado aquel bello regalo. No se como debo sentirme, pero estoy triste, por que ese brillo de tu regalo se ha opacado al apagarse esa sincera sonrisa que siempre has tenido.

Hola extraño, hoy te he visto de nuevo, ahora claramente noto la diferencia, todo ahora es y será distinto, tus ojos brillan, tu sonrisa esta mas extendida que cualquier universo, estas alegre, veo ahora por que, no este aquello que hasta ahora tanto deseo, lo busco, no lo encuentro, tu me sonríes con tanta sinceridad que me extraño, me extraño mucho, un momento, en tu mirada, todo se refleja, todo se demuestra, todo se descubre, la veo, la examino, indago y me asusto, ahora lo he visto, tus ojos, tus ojos no solo se llenan de cariño al verme, se llenan de ternura, de pasión, de nerviosismo, nerviosismo, algo te angustia, volteas a ver mis manos, en ese momento noto que hay algo en ellas, las miro yo igual, me sorprendo, cientos de sensaciones me rodean, ahí, en mis manos, esta delicadamente colocado el regalo, aquello que siempre he deseado, lo observo, pero ¿Para que lo tengo¿Acaso me lo estas entregando¿En verdad me lo estas dando, tu de manera silenciosa asientes, es increíble, pero ¿Es que acaso no nuestro destino es que nunca lo tendría, eso ya no interesa, esperas a que te responda, si lo rechazo o lo acepto, no lo dudo, lo guardo conmigo, y de la misma forma saco el mió, que yo tanto he protegido, y te lo doy, tu lo aceptas, y ahora ya a empezado nuestra historia, dejas de ser un extraño y yo una extraña, hemos intercambiado nuestro tesoro.

Hola Shaoran, hoy te he visto de nuevo, te he visto de nuevo, solo para decirte que te amo.

Atte. Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

Y bueno que dicen? Reviews o Tomatazos jeje? bueno Besos chao! 


End file.
